


Ride 'Em Cowgirl

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Triple H loves making you needy





	Ride 'Em Cowgirl

\- “Saddle up Doll...”  
\- Triple H is smirking at you  
\- Smug that he has you flustered enough to come to him  
\- Even in his office  
\- You roll your eyes  
\- Move to do as he asks  
\- Glad you locked the door already  
\- He fits inside you perfectly  
\- Already hard  
\- He’s always aroused when you turn needy  
\- It’s a kink for him  
\- He smirks  
\- Moves to set a pace  
\- You roll with him  
\- Push down into his every move  
\- It feels good  
\- Good enough you kiss him  
\- Hard  
\- You need to stifle the moan you let out  
\- He’s smug  
\- So smug  
\- But he’s good  
\- Really good  
\- It takes mere moments for him to make you come undone


End file.
